Frostbite
by sunnyonminecraft
Summary: Lloyd and his father are still on their journey, when a chance meeting causes a terrible incident, a daring rescue...and an unlikely relationship. (note: I own nothing but the plot)
1. My Best Friend Greets Me with a Dagger

**Frostbite**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, guys, Sunny here! And I am SO excited! This is my first story and I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like it! But before we begin, I just want you to know that currently I am helping my friend Dj out with her story "Why am I circle?" so I will update, but it might be slow.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Lloyd's p.o.v

It had been a week since the Overlord took over New Ninjago City and me and my father started our journey. Even though we had been in scarier situations, I still had nightmares about it-nightmares involving my uncle, Sensei Wu, who had been taken hostage. I won't talk about them, cause they're so terrifying they would probably give YOU nightmares. I didn't tell my dad, partly because I don't want him to worry, and partly cause I didn't want him to think I was a wimp.

Looking back, I wished I had told my dad about my dreams and quit the tough guy act. In reality, I was really scared. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mom. I wanted to see my friends. Heck, I even wanted to hear Jay's non stop talking! But I bigger problems to take care of, like the fate of Ninjago hanging in the balance.

Anyway, we had gone pretty far when we stopped at some forest that was covered with snow and ice. I didn't know why then, but the forest kept giving me some feeling that I had been there before. Since I couldn't come up with any place that was like it, I just ignored the feeling. Night was falling and it was really cold, so we decided to make a fire and set up camp there. We were just about to go to sleep, when I heard a twig snap.

Before I had time to react, an arrow whizzed past my head and hit the tree next to me. Don't ask me why, but when it hit it, part of the tree iced over. I just had enough time to yell, "Dad, look out!" when another arrow whizzed past my father and went into the fire, extinguishing it. I finally located the attacker and saw that it was a girl around my age-19 to be exact, and she was dressed in a blue and white short sleeved camo T-shirt and blue jeans, which didn't look like something any sane person would wear in the kind of cold we were in. She had a silver bow with her and a quiver filled with more arrows than I could count. Half of the arrows had normal tips, while the rest had tips that looked like they were made of ice. Thinking that she was after us and that she might be working for the Overlord, I did what any one else would've done. I tackled her.

I'd like to say that I stomped her to the ground and she gave up before the fight even started. What really happened was that no matter how hard I fought, she fought harder. After I tackled her, she got me off of her and started fighting. Hard. She wasn't big, but what she lacked in size she made up for in speed, agility, and strength. In about ten seconds she had ME on the ground. Then my dad finally jumped into the fight. He fought hard too, and he was about to beat her, when something extraordinary happened. Just when he was about to win, she held her hand up and FROZE him. Literally. She encased him in ice against a tree.

At that moment, I had no thoughts other than that she was going to PAY. I wasn't gonna let some ice witch freeze MY dad! I got up and lunged at her again, but she was expecting it this time. She turned around, grabbed me, and backed me up against a huge slab of rock. She unsheathed a dagger she had and kept it near my throat. I thought for sure she was going to slit my throat, but she just kept there like something was stopping her. That's when I finally got a good look at her. She had long blond hair with a light blue streak in it that was braided down her back. She had icy blue eyes and a make-a-wrong-move-and-I'll-gut-you-like-a-fish look on her face. But the most shocking thing about her was that she looked familiar. She was giving me the same feeling the forest was giving me, as though I had seen her before.

Then it hit me. The reason the forest looked familiar. The reason why SHE looked familiar. I HAD been here before, and I HAD seen her before. In fact, I had known her pretty well. It...it was...

"Keyonee?" I said. The hard look she had on her face was replaced with a confused look, one that said "How do you know my name?". She put the dagger away from my throat, but she still kept it in her hand. "Is it really you?" I said. "Who are you?" she asked coldly. "It's...it's me, Lloyd Garmadon." I answered.

At first, she looked surprised. Then, she got that hard look back on her face and brought her dagger back to my throat. "I don't know how you know my name," she said, "but if you think you're gonna make me believe that you're Lloyd, you must have rocks wedged in your brain!" Things were not going well. At all. "No, really!" I yelled. " I'm not lying! I know it's hard to believe, but I am Lloyd!" "Oh, really? Well, then, say something only he would know, if you're so sure." she challenged. "Well, I do know you almost got arrested once for animal cruelty cause you feed Skittles to your pet wolves to make them turn into different colors," I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh, don't remind me!" she said. "It was just an experiment! There was no harm done! They were just a little brightly colored for a few days! But, nooooo! Instead, I get in trouble for some...thing...stupid..." She backed up, putting her dagger away. "Lloyd? Is it really you?" She asked, her voice shaking. I grinned, "The one and only!"

"Oh. My. GOSH! It IS you!" she exclaimed. "But...but you look as old as ME now! The last time I saw you, you only looked like you were ten! That was two years ago. You should only be twelve now! And you're not a brat anymore! What the heck HAPPENED to you?!"

"Well, since the last time I saw you I had an incident with tomorrow tea, became the green ninja and defeated the Overlord in the ultimate battle of good vs. evil but now he's back and has taken over New Ninjago City. No big deal," I said."Ohhh," she said in understanding. "Well, then, it must sting getting beat up by a girl, huh?" "Hey, you came out of no where and surprised me," I said defensively. "I was in a shock and I didn't fight as good as I normally do." "Oh, excuses, excuses," she said sarcastically. "Just admit that I-"

"Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt, but will somebody please GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" I heard my dad yell. I turned around and saw him still frozen to the tree. "Oops, sorry," Keyonee said. She waved her and and the ice disappeared. He fell flat on his face, which he didn't look too happy about. "Well, now that issue is settled, can one of you explain how you know each other?" Dad said. "Oh, Dad, this is Keyonee. She's my best friend!" I said.

Garmadon's p.o.v

Friend? FRIEND?! How could she possibly be his friend?! She just tried to kill us! "So let me get this straight," I said. "She wants to kill us. But you know her. So, now we're all ok with that? Just wondering, did I miss some important detail here?" The girl gave me an annoyed look and said, "The important detail you're missing is that I don't want to kill you. The arrows I shot were aimed at the fire." She pointed to the charred logs where the fire used to be. "See, this forest is we're the first spinjitzu master got the power for the shirakins of ice, so the forest is sacred, and fire isn't permitted here." I stared at her. "Then why didn't you just TELL us? We would've put the fire out. You didn't have to shoot arrows at us."

"Dude, if your life was as boring as mine, then I'm sure you would shoot arrows for no apparent reason," said Keyoki...or...Kiari...or...or whatever her name was! I was so cold I couldn't even think! "Ok, so if fire isn't allowed here, does that mean warmth isn't allowed here, too?" I asked. "No, warmth is allowed here, as long as it doesn't melt the snow and ice," she said. I gave her a blank stare. "If fire isn't allowed here, how can warmth be allowed?" I asked. "Magic, duh," she said. "I froze you against a tree, obviously I can make it to where warmth won't melt the snow or ice." Ok. Why not? "Well, now that we're all friends now, how bout you guys stay at my place for the night?" she said. "Really? That would be great! Thanks, Keyonee!" Lloyd said. I sighed. I wasn't happy, and I didn't trust this girl.

But what I didn't know then, was that soon, I was going to have to trust her with not only my life, but with my son's life.

**So, how was it? Good, bad, ehh?**

**Tell me how you liked it, and if you have an idea, tell it to me!**  
**I'm always open to new ideas!**

**K, that's all, guys. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Distrust, Enemies, and Polar Bears

**Frostbite**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, guy's, back again! And before we begin, I just want to say thank you to Frosti1212 for welcoming to fanfiction and I'm glad you like Frostbite so far! There is still so much in store and I really hope you like the rest of it!**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
**  
No one's p.o.v

Lloyd, Garmadon, and Keyonee made their way through the forest. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

From a tree, a Nindroid watched them and said, "So, this is where the gold ninja is hiding. Well, then, why don't we pay that little ice witch a visit?" He smirked at them, then left to tell his comrades about the new found information.

Keyonee's p.o.v

There is nothing like getting your hair pulled out from your scalp. Nothing at all. You can hear the excitement in my voice, right?

We were almost to my home when out of nowhere, Lloyd grabbed my braid and pulled me back behind a bush.

"Owww!" I almost screamed. "What was that for?!"

"Shhhh" he whispered. He pointed at something. At first, I couldn't see what he was pointing at. Then it hit me. Standing seven yards from us, was a group of ten Nindroids.

Agh! I HATE Nindroids! Ever since the Overlord found out that the elemental powers I have gives his stupid overgrown toasters power, they've been attacking my forest left and right! They've destroyed so much of my home! I swear, the next time I see one of those...

"Well, crud. That's not good," I whispered."What's not good?" Garmadon whispered. Apparently,he couldn't see them. "Nindroids," I said.

"What?! But...but that's impossible! The ninja shut down the power grid! They shouldn't be functioning!" Garmadon said.

"There are other power sources than Ninjago's power grid, you know," I said. "Specifically my elemental powers." "Wait, WHAT?!" Garmadon said. "I'll explain later," I said. "Right now, I gotta get rid of those tin cans."

"Why can't we just go around them?" Lloyd asked.

"Didn't I just say that my elemental powers are a power source for them?" I said. "You know what, just figure it out. Be right back." I darted from behind the bush and went after the Nindroids.

Lloyd's p.o.v

After she left, Keyonee started wasting the Nindroids. She would wait until none of them were noticing, then she would shoot an arrow with a rope tied to it at one of them. Then she would pull it back.

"I just don't see how you can trust her!" I heard my dad say. I looked at him. "You don't trust Keyonee?" I asked. He shook his head. "There is something about her that I just don't like!" He said. "She just seems a little...strange." I couldn't believe it! The Overlord was back, Ninjago was at stake, and all he could do was look at her like SHE was the problem!

"Dad, you don't know her like I do. You can trust her," I insisted. "She shot an arrow at your head," he said. "It wasn't aimed at me, just the fire. Remember?" I said. He still didn't look very convinced. "Dad, once you get to know her, you'll really like her. Honest. She's nice, she's smart, she's funny, she's-"

I was cut off by a scream. KEYONEE'S scream. I looked and saw that one of the Nindroids was holding her by her throat. I started to get up to help her, but my dad gave me a look that said_ not yet_. I had to use all of my will power to stay down, which was torture. I wanted to help, but I knew if I tried, the Nindroids would ambush me and probably take me to the Overlord.

While I tried to get that thought out of my mind, I listened to the Nindroids' and Keyonee's conversation. "Well, well," the lead Nindroid said. "If it isn't everyone's favorite witch." Keyonee clenched her teeth. She obviously hated being called that. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing much," the Nindroid went on. "We just want to know where the gold ninja is, that's all." My heart almost stopped. How did he know that I was with Keyonee?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. The Nindroid just laughed. "Oh, don't even try to play dumb, Keyonee. One of our scouts saw you with him." Scouts? Oh, man, this was bad. VERY bad. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me where he is, well let you go and never step foot in your forest ever again. What do ya say?" She spat in his face. His robotic eyes glowed with fury. "Well, that's too bad. I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you now." The creep brought it a knife._ No_, I thought. I started to get up again, but then Keyonee shot me a look that gave me a silent warning:_ Stay down. I have a plan_. "Any last words?" the Nindroid said. "Yeah, actually," Keyonee said. "EAT MY CLAWS, YOU RUSTY BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Before any one had time to react, where Keyonee was standing, a huge polar bear appeared and swatted the Nindroids away. My mouth dropped down to the ground. "Wha...how...how did you do that?" one of the Nindroids stammered. "How many times do I have to explain this?" the bear said. "MAGIC! FLIPPING MAGIC!" I finally realized something. KEYONEE was the bear, which means...she can turn into animals.

Will my life ever be normal?

**Annnnnd, that's it! So how was it?!**

**And before I sign off, I just want to say thank you again to frosti121 for taking a chance with my story, and please, tell your friends! I would love to have some more readers!**

**Until the next chapter!  
Peace out!**


	3. My Nightmare

**Frostbite **

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guys, Sunny again, with Chapter 3! And thank you to every one who reads my story! You guys have been nothing but amazing to me! I hope you like the rest of Frostbite! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Keyonee's p.o.v

My life fell apart when a Nindroid turned invisible.

I had turned back into a human and was still beating up the Nindroids, and doin' a pretty good job at it too, when one of them turned invisible and stabbed me in the arm. He kicked me down and I fell against a tree, groaning. My arm was stinging, my eyes were blurring, and I felt so weak. The Nindroid I spat on came up to me, kept his foot on me, and pulled out a sword. "This is gonna be fun." He started laughing like a maniac.

_Well, this is it,_ I thought. _Who would have ever thought that after all those years of protecting a forest, I'd get killed by a robot?_ I braced myself, but then a flash of green jumped from the bush and tackled the Nindroid. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw LLOYD fighting them off. That. MORON!

"LLOYD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE THEY WANT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!" But either he didn't hear me, or he just didn't care, because he didn't run. He fought, and he wouldn't stop fighting. That is, until a Nindroid caught him off guard and tackled him.

He fell next to me. I had a cut on my forehead, my arm was bleeding, and I was in excruciating pain, but I still manage to glare at him and growl, "You big dummy! What we're you thinking?!

"Uh, I was thinking that I wasn't gonna let you get killed! Your welcome, by the way!" He snapped.

"You're an idiot."

"You're annoying."

"Your-"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Shut up so I can kill you now," a Nindroid said. He grabbed his sword. Things had just escalated from bad to worse. I looked around for Garmadon, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Oh, COME ON!_ I thought. I started panicking. "It would be really nice if your dad were here," I said. "Don't you think I know that?!" Lloyd hissed.

"Say good bye to your little friend, golden one." the Nindroid. He started to swing his sword, but before he could do anything, he froze. LITERALLY. The same way I had frozen Garmadon when Lloyd first showed up. "What the-" I started, but was cut off by a blur that tackled the Nindroid to the left of me. The other Nindroids started randomly freezing-then I realized that they were getting hit with the arrows that I use. Freezing arrows.

In about ten seconds, all of the Nindroids were completely obliterated. I finally got a look at who had saved us. It was Garmadon (big surprise), but there was some one else. He came out from behind the trees, and a flood of relief washed over me. It was my second-in-command, Jackson.

Jackson was...mysterious, to say the least. He would slip off from time to time, but the only time I tried to follow him once, I ended up falling in a hole. Another time, when he came back, his left eye was blinded. He wouldn't tell any one why, though. No one dared to mess with him, cause if you did...well, let's just say you'd better have health insurance. He was nice enough if you knew him, though, just...mysterious.

Anyway, when I saw him, I said, "It's about time you got here!" He gave a goofy smile. "And hello to you too, Keyonee," he replied. I started to get up, but when I did, pain shot through my entire body and I collapsed. My sight started getting black dots. Lloyd looked panicked, and the goofiness in Jackson's eyes were replaced with fear. He ran over. "Keyonee, what happened?!" he said.

"Are you okay?!" Lloyd said.

That's when I blacked out and had the worst dream of my life.

I walking in a dark room. Even though I couldn't see a thing, I knew where I was: the Overlord's hideout.

Suddenly, I heard a cold laugh all around the room. _Who's there?! What do you want?!_ I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't work.

The laughter increased. _You know what I want, girl,_ a snakey voice said. Somehow, it knew what I was thinking. I felt a chill go down my spine. _Give me the golden one, and I will give you what you desire._

A dark orb of purple light appeared out of nowhere. There were shapes moving around in it. When I got closer to get a better look, what I saw in there almost made me scream.

In the orb, where my parents.

I finally found my voice. "Mom?" I said. "Dad?" They didn't respond. _This can't be real,_ I thought. _Those can't be my parents. They died years ago!_ But there they were. Mom, with her sandy blond hair and green eyes; Dad, with his jet black hair and coffee brown eyes that were always hidden behind black rimmed glasses. They looked so much like normal people, it was hard to believe that Mom had fire and earth powers and Dad had ice and lightning powers. I missed them so much. I wanted to talk to them so badly. "Can you hear me?" I said. The orb started fading away.

"No!" I screamed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I ran to them, but it was too late. The orb disappeared, and my parents were gone. Tears streamed down my face.

_You see what I'll be able to do, Keyonee?_ the voice continued. _When I have the boy's power, I will be able to reverse death. You can have your parents back! _

"No," I said. A hot wind went through the room. _I know that you are smarter than that. Use that brain of yours,_ the voice said. _Do you really think there is any way you can win? Join me, Keyonee. You will become immortal! _

"No!" I yelled. "I'd rather be tied up in a meat flavored sack and thrown to wolves than join you!"

_Then, it seems I was right. I DO need to get rid of you,_ the voice said. _That's too bad. The spy I sent was rather fond of you. It's a shame I have to kill you._

Spy? No...there can't be...there's no spy...or is there? Is he messing with my head? I was so confused. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. He started laughing again. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. A ball of dark light appeared and shot a beam at me.

I woke up with a start. I was in my room, back home. Relief spread through me. _It was all a dream!_ I thought. _Everything! Lloyd isn't 19, he isn't the gold ninja, and the Overlord is definitely not after him! I wasn't stabbed! Everything is the way it was! Perfectly...normal..._

Then I felt a pain in my left arm. _Keyonee Furosto, don't you dare look,_ I said to myself. But, I looked anyway. My arm was bandaged. It didn't look bad at all, but it still sent shockwaves through me. It wasn't a dream, I thought. Lloyd is the gold ninja, and the Overlord is after him. I buried my head in my hands.

What am I gonna do?

**Annnnnd that's it! Sorry it was so long! And before I sign off, I just want to ask this question: if you could meet any one in Ninjago, who would it be? **

**Alright, well, that's it! **

**Until the next chapter!**


End file.
